


Magic Happens

by StarrySerenades



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Disney parks - Freeform, Disneyland, Parade, Sorcerer, magic happens, sorcerer mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySerenades/pseuds/StarrySerenades
Summary: A very short thing based on the opening unit of Disneyland's new parade, Magic Happens. This was written for opening day, but I'm posting it here now.  I think we all need a little bit of magic to happen right about now...
Kudos: 3





	Magic Happens

So the magic coursed, it beat like a heart through the night. The light of the moon could not compare, and the stars…well, the stars had joined in the fray, bowing to the whim of the magician’s every command. And it was here that stories would collide, final chapters clashing, endings refusing to fade and instead lingering forevermore in the minds of those who seek to become stories themselves. The magician’s heralds sealed this power, and with every step, every thrumming sweep, energy burst and twirled and twisted from their bodies. Glass shattered, barriers broken, souls meeting for once in the unblinking eye of a storm filled with light and color. For magic dwells within words unspoken, but there are moments where the silent is made clear and loud, and the world pulses with a truth long forgotten. **  
**

The magician breathed and his heralds leaned into the quiet secret, a hushed and growing whisper that echoed through their ranks. 

“Magic?”

“Magic.”

_“Magic…”_

Then just as fast as the words had grown, they quieted. In the silence, some turned away, forgetting all too soon what they’d seen building before them. But those with their hearts wide open, who clung to things unseen, could sense the steadfast creed rushing across the earth. The magician knew the power of what he’d spoken and that once written, it could never be erased. So to those few unwavering souls, he scrawled these words in golden ink across the deepest chapter of their stories, that they may never forget…

_**“Magic Happens.”** _


End file.
